Recently, as a mobile communication technology is developed, an electronic device has accessed a wired/wireless communication network. For example, a portable electronic device, such as a smartphone or a tablet personal computer (PC), is equipped with an antenna for transceiving a wireless signal to access the wireless communication network.
The antenna may be implemented by attaching, welding, or plating a metallic pattern to an injection-molded product, which is formed of synthetic resin and has a specified thickness and a specified volume, or may be implemented, with a conductive pattern formed on a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB). To this end, there may be used a laser direct structuring (LDS) technique using a laser and a PCB embedded antenna (PEA) formed by directly designing a pattern on a PCB.
The electronic device equipped with the antenna may support carrier aggregation (CA) of making communication using at least two frequency bands.
CA and standalone communication configuration in the electronic device may be determined depending on the reception state of a “CA configured” signal from a base station. However, although the “CA configured” signal is received, the electronic device may make standalone communication under the CA communication configuration. Accordingly, it may be difficult to expect the optimal performance of the antenna, which is appropriate to each communication configuration.